A crazy encounter mula the hopeful little girl
An crazy encounter mula the hopeful little girl is the 4th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Wicky is still shock about the 10 sins he is determind to find them but ambiorix thinks its a bad idea for him to to do that but wicky doesn't care so he sets out but was stop by yvela by using her power to pull him back wicky then gets a angry but mr hill suggest its cool for him to stay he also wants to stay in ravenbrow untill it good to go out after that wicky and his friends went to go eat at super burgers while eating there gia notice somebody looking at them arnold also begin to noticing too while walking back too the house teddy heard a cry then him and the team went to check it out it was a little girl wicky then ask you are you she said mula mutil gia why are you crying she said her father is in danger wicky ask how mula respond tam took him wicky ask who is tam she said the enemy of her family then ask wicky for help and wick agreed at the house mula begin telling the story of tam she said tam was a friend of the family untill he begin to using secret spells for he can kill my father teddy begin using his powers to find out where tam he found him so wicky and his team sets out Amborix tells mula she should stay mula refused saying she wants to go wicky decied to let go while walking through a villiage gia notice somebody stalking them she ask arnold if he notice it too arnold did wicky was getting to fight practicing his god powers but untill arrow was being thrown at them the crew dodge thr arrow yvela took mula with her while wicky and Amborix put out the arrows after teddy using his power find out where arrow came from he said it came from tam so wicky ask where is tam teddy in a castle in keyla so wicky goes there when got there he meets tam mula was angry to see him while talking showed mula father he was injured mula hegin to cry tam laugh until wicky punch him the face after that wicky and tam fought wicky won but out of nowhere a man attacks wicky he said he been watching him gia and arnold knew it the man said his name was canner he was going to hurt wick untill gia atttack him defeat him hours later mula was reunited with her father hr said thank you and said he name king asder at the house wicky was hungry and was going to eat until maritza walked in and said that canner was working for the 10 sins this shock everyone wicky was angry was going to go after the 10 sins untill armoni came out of nowhere telling he is going to die Appearances # Wicky # Amborix # Mr hill # Maritza # Gia # Yvela # Arnold # Teddy # Mula # Tam # Canner # Armono Fights # Wicky vs tam # Wicky vs canner # Gia vs canner Notes & trivia * wicky did not use his god powers in this episode * Teddy use his mind finder in this eepisode * Gia took down canner by herself although wicky always take the bad himself she is the first person in the team to that * This the first episode with two villians * This the first that somebody was able to take down wicky * Amborix uses his cosmic powers in this episode * Canner is the first person in the series that was working with the 10 sins * This the first appearance of armoni cooper | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}